The Ottawa High School Band
by EliteKilljoy
Summary: Ever wonder what the life of a high school band member is like? This true story (*ahem*kinda*ahem*) is full of ramance, teen angst, friendship, and what it means to be a band family. Live through every day life with Danielle, a young clarinet player, as she discovers new friends, music, and..love interests? Rated M for later chapters.


**Okay, this is something new I'm going to be trying with my stories, especially if my characters are made up. I will share a page that I make that will have pictures and short descriptions of the characters.**

**The page should update_ every five minutes_.**

**Be sure to _check back_ at the character page _after every chapter_.**

**Here is a link to the page:**

docs . google . c o m document / pub ? id = 18zOAGFmdRhvPKgX4XpBcwu0eLRL C744dz3Uf84QrSQM

_Put the normal "h.t.t.p.:././" (won't let me write it out without periods in between) before it and delete all the spaces. Sorry it's so difficult, but FanFiction won't let me post links. There's also a / between the M in COM and the D in DOCUMENT. I don't know why it wouldn't let me put that._

**If you need help, just ask. I don't bite. :)**

****I will also bold a name whenever a new character comes in. Sorry if I ever forget~ and sorry, but there's some people with double/triple names (as in, more than one person with those names). Sowwy :3 ****

* * *

**A.N: **Hey everyone! This story will be a LOT different from what I usually write, so bear with me, please! This is actually going to be a "true" story of what life is like for my friends and I. _*ahem*_(I say "true" because some things may be... exaggerated...slightly. Or more than slightly.)_*ahem*_

Anyway...This isn't really something I've tried before. It's also probably very awkward for me to write because of later chapters that include _*ahem*_..."sexy scenes"..._*ahem*_ with some of my friends and I. Aaaaand...I apologize in advance to any of my friends who read this. I have issues, I know. o.O lol

I know at the beginning it may be kind of dry and boring and such, but it's only because I was trying to find a way to introduce everyone. Sorry! There will be more detail as time goes on, I promise!

Without further ado (or, rambling from an idiot author), let's begin! Rate, review, favorite! Anything, really.. o.o

* * *

_Chapter 1: Anime, Bananas, and Shirtless Guys_

It was the last day of practice before band night. The Ottawa High School band students gathered in the band room and hallway, getting their instruments and music. Most of the high schoolers were talking, seeing as their conductor, **Ms. Reckmeyer (Ms. Reck)**, was in the cafeteria with the middle schoolers.

Band night was the one time of the year where band members from Shepherd Middle School, under the direction or **Ms. Martin**, would come and march with the high school band during a football game.

And what was so special about band night _practice_? The kids in high school had a tradition that they would wear ANY type of costume or clothing that they wished. The only rule was that they had to be able to play and march in their garments. Ms. Reckmeyer had made that _very_ clear!

One student, **Danielle (Danni)**, had stood in the band hallway early, waiting for her friends to arrive.

Danni's group of girl friends had decided previously what they were all going to dress up as. She herself would be sporting her recently bought Ciel Phantomhive cosplay, complete with hooker boots. **Sabrina** had told the others that she would bring two of her cosplays: Sebastian Michaelis and Sweden. Sabrina wore the Sebastian costume and she let **Hope** wear Sweden's. **Alexis** and **Skylar** both wore costumes as well, but Danni didn't remember which. One of the group's freshman friends, **Tyler**, wore a banana suit. Same old Tyler…

After a short warm-up in the band room, the OttawaHigh School band noisily made their way to the cafeteria to mingle with the younger students. The looks on the middle schoolers' faces when they saw the older band enter were _priceless_ because of the exotic apparel. Imagine the look on a child's face when they are told that Santa Clause isn't real. Yeah…it was kind of like that.

The combined bands practiced for a long time, with Danni, Sabrina, Hope, and Tyler messing around in the clarinet section. They got countless odd looks from the younger students. During the bands playing, Ms. Martin took pictures (later doomed to be pinned on the corkboard outside of the band rooms for all to see). There were silly photos of all the band kids in their costumes or making funny faces.

With another hour or so left of practice, Ms. Reckmeyer interrupted the bands' talking.

"We have to go outside to practice our drills," she had said. A collective groan echoed throughout the cafeteria. "I know, I know," she shushed them again.

Things wouldn't have been so bad (marching was a weekly occurrence in the high school band during marching season), but it was pouring rain outside.

Danni turned to Sabrina, Hope, and Tyler. She made a sad face and Sabrina squealed.

"What?"

"You're so cute!" Sabrina answered happily. "Your lip trembles when you have to do something you don't want to."

The rest of them laughed as Danni turned away from them and grumbled.

The conductor clapped her hands loudly. "Okay! I'll meet you all on the field. Don't forget anything."

As a mass, the two combined bands rose from their seats and walked towards the doors that would take them to their soaking, musical hell.

In the crowd, the clarinetists regrouped with Skylar, Alexis, **Duncan** (Alexis' boyfriend), **Mitch** (Skylar's boyfriend), and **Nick** (Sabrina's boyfriend). Yup. Danni was all alone. Forever alone, if you desire to call it that.

The friends went through their regular day-to-day talking, teasing, and joking. Most of the shit that came out of their mouths was dirty or nerdy. Or both…usually both.

The entire band groaned as they entered the downpour. Making their way to the field, the friends were viewing the other people's costumes.

A flash of skin caught Danni's attention and she gaped at the sight, pointing it out to Hope and Sabrina.

A skinny, shirtless male. Pale, smooth skin. Small water droplets working their way down a perfectly sculpted body. _Daaaaamn_… she thought, unable to tear her eyes away.

Sabrina and Hope were excitedly whispered and pointing to the shirtless boy.

"Who is that?" the three girls asked Tyler at the same time.

"Uh…" Tyler looked confused by the girls' excitement. "**Karl**. He's a freshman."

The young man turned at the sound of his name. Danni and the girls quickly walked away, huddling close and talking quietly about Karl's strange outfit choice, while the two freshman schoolboys shared a brief conversation.

"What was that all about? Who are they?" Karl asked, coolly.

Tyler sighed. "Just girls being girls," he replied right before Ms. Reckmeyer called them all to attention.

After a long outdoor marching practice, the combined bands trudged slowly back to the cafeteria. They were cold, wet, and tired and nearly all of them wanted to go home. '_Nearly_' because there were usually a few people who seemed to _always_ be pumped and ready for more playing.

"Great job, guys," Ms. Reck said with a beam. She would always let the band know that they did a good job…even though they were the cause of most of her grey hairs! "Shepherd students, Ms. Martin has some things to say to you before you leave. High school, I'll see you upstairs." She raised her voice slightly, then, so the rustling students could hear. "Put your instruments away and then meet me in the band room for some last-minute announcements.

The same boring announcements…

That night, Danni lay on her bed. She sighed. Why couldn't she get that boy out of her head? Making a quick decision, she texted Duncan.

'Hey, question.'

Duncan and Danni had dated for three to four months freshman year. For a extensive time afterwards, they had hated each other with a passion. Duncan had apologized for what he had done, though, and they were friends again. Danni actually talked to him about a lot of her problems.

'What?'

'I think I might like this guy.'

'Um…it isn't me again, is it?'

'Gross, no! I mean…o.O…no.'

'Okay, well congrats on finding someone who can put up with you.'

'1) We aren't dating…I don't even really KNOW him. 2) I see you're still a dick lol'

'Lol, anyway, who is it?'

'Y'know Karl? Freshman? French horn?'

'Ew, a freshman?!'

'Shut up :p'

'Whatever lol I have to go. See ya tomorrow.'

'Night..'


End file.
